


You Will Never Be Alone

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, Gen, Martha is so awesome she must be a Time Lord, Melody Pond made this canon goddammit, TimeLady!Martha, and major fannish crisis averted, character death subverted, or Time Gender Neutral Thingy, or Time Lady, prompt!fic, the Doctor's other-Time-Lord-spideysense really needs some work, tw_femfic fest, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha knows everything, now that she's about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alt_universe_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/gifts).



> _[alt_universe_me](http://alt_universe_me.livejournal.com): Martha becomes a Time Lady or is secretly a Time Lady!_

To be honest, almost no one expected Martha—quiet, brave Martha Jones, also a doctor, but a _real_ one—to step between the Doctor and the Dalek's death ray, and absolutely no one expected her to do it with a smile on her face.

The Doctor rocks her in his arms, looking truly devastated. Martha tries to smile at him through her pain, but she's aware it probably comes out as a grimace. "Cheer up—Doctor," she gasps, wincing as something she recognises from long ago starts to burn through her broken body. "It's not—over yet."

"Oh, Martha, I wish it wasn't, I really do—" The Doctor stops, staring at the yellow glow that is now suffusing through Martha's dark skin. " _What?_ "

Martha laughs, and with effort she half-pushes, half-rolls away from the Doctor. He slowly backs off, still staring. "I thought I'd never have to tell you," she says to him, pushing herself to a sitting position and watching her own hands pulse with golden light. "But don't worry, Doctor. Because I know. I know everything, now."

"Know what?" the Doctor demands, both frightened and expectant. "Martha Jones, who are you?"

"I don't know the answer to _that_ just yet, Doctor, but I do know this." Martha flings her arms out to the side and yells to the skies, just before her regeneration begins, " _You'll never be alone!_ "


End file.
